Memories of the Winter
by Lady nacchi
Summary: Kini ia tidak mau batinnya lebih menderita. Ia ingin gadis itu mengerti apa yang selama ini dirasakannya. Betapa selama ini ia selalu menekan keinginan untuk menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menyatakan rasa padanya, dan memilikinya.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** © _Masashi Kishimoto

_.  
_

_**Summary**_ : Akankah pahitnya kenyataan di masa lalu akan musnah meski musim ini tengah berjalan? Ya. Hanya takdir yang bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

.

.

**-MEMORIES OF THE WINTER-**

_**Prologue**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Desember._

_Salju pertama di musim dingin._

-

Sakura menyibak tirai jendelanya, membiarkan seberkas cahaya menembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Perlahan, telapak tangan putihnya menyeka embun─yang melekat di jendela. Kemudian, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada jendela tersebut, dan ia biarkan kedua mata emeraldnya menyusuri butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit kelabu.

Gadis itu merapatkan cardigan merah marun yang dipakainya─ketika ia merasakan dingin mulai menyergap. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut ruangan. Dalam hitungan detik, ia segera menyalakan pemanas dan menghangatkan diri di sampingnya. Bibirnya yang mungil menggumam kesal. _Dingin._ Satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa ia tak menyukai musim dingin. Terkadang ia ingin lenyap dari musim dingin, dan menampakkan diri kembali kala musim semi tiba. Dan kemudian ia akan tersenyum geli, kerap kali impian konyol tersebut melintas dalam pikirannya.

Ia merasa, sungguh mustahil untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan musim dingin ini. Musim yang selalu mengembalikan ingatan menyakitkan itu. Sebuah sosok yang begitu dingin─yang sangat ingin ia lupakan dalam kehidupannya… _untuk selamanya_…

-

-

-

_Jika adam dan hawa ditakdirkan untuk bersama…_

_Apakah aku dengannya juga akan seperti itu?_

-

-

Kehidupan Sakura tak pernah lepas dari kejadian itu. Setiap tapak langkah dan hembusan nafas, selalu terbayang sebuah kejadian yang hanya akan meninggalkan rasa sakit dan rasa marah yang begitu mendalam. Sejauh gadis itu mencoba menekan diri untuk melupakannya, semakin ingatan tersebut memuncak bercampur perasaan benci saat mengetahui─_dia tak datang_…

_Musim dingin. _Disaat salju turun dengan lebatnya. Disaat sepasang insan berdebat akan egonya masing-masing. Itulah saat dimana gadis itu harus menerima suatu kenyataan pahit. Mengetahui bahwa takdir tak sejalan dengan perkiraannya. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa menangis, serta menyimpan perasaan marah yang berkecamuk itu, dalam hati.

-

-

_Sebuah harapan semu,_

_yang hanya akan membuat hatimu sakit._

-

-

-

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.  
**_

**Authors Note**

Akhirnya nacchi buat fic lagi. Hmm… ada yang tau kalau ini kali pertama nacchi mencoba membuat 'prolog'? (^^) Jadi, _gomen nasai_ kalau prolog ini terkesan pendek dan sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan keseluruhan cerita nantinya. Doakan saja supaya nacchi bisa menyelesaikannya hingga selesai dan tidak tersendat-sendat. (^^\/)

For the last, _RnR pliss…_ segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic ini kedepannya =D

…**Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_**Domo Arigatou**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**© nacchi cullen**


	2. Chapter 1 : Past Dream

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary : **Dan tak dapat disangkal dan dinyana, sosok itu kembali hadir di depan matanya. Mengembalikan serpihan ingatan masa lalu yang mengerikan… Akankah pertemuan ini justru akan memperbaik keadaan?

* * *

.

.

**-MEMORIES OF THE WINTER-**

**Chapter 1 : **_**Past Dream**_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sebuah blazer hitam berlogo _'Konoha Gakuen'_ dengan rok di atas lutut─telah melekat rapi di tubuhnya yang mungil. Perlahan, kedua tangannya membenarkan dasi pitanya yang terlihat sedikit miring. Lalu, jemarinya bergerak menuju kotak riasnya─mengambil sebuah bandana yang berwarna senada dengan seragam sekolahnya─ kemudian meletakkannya di atas rambut merah jambunya yang tergerai indah hingga ke pinggang.

Seketika ia tersenyum. _Tersenyum._ Satu hal yang terpaksa ia hadirkan meski pahitnya kenyataan di musim dingin selalu terngiang dalam benaknya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera mengambil mantel dan tasnya lalu beranjak keluar─setelah ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sebuah panggilan lembut yang nyaris tak terdengar. Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender tampak menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada gadis di hadapannya tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum geli. "T-Tak perlu sesopan itu, Sakura. Sekarang kita teman." Hinata sedikit maklum terhadap sikap Sakura. Ia telah mendengar dari kedua orang tuanya bahwa anak dari tetangga barunya ini, merupakan tipe anak yang terlihat pemalu dan pemurung serta tak banyak bicara. Ya, memang sama seperti dirinya. Namun sifat pemalu dalam dirinya adalah bawaan alamiah sejak lahir. Berbeda dengan Sakura. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa sifat Sakura tersebut dilatar belakangi oleh sesuatu hal.

"Ha-Hari ini hari pertamamu, eh? Tidakkah kau merasa gugup?" tanya Hinata seusai melihat Sakura telah menutup pintu pagarnya.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum dan mengedikkan bahu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya di hari pertama masuk sekolah ini. Sakura sendiri juga tak tau bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Kepindahannya dari Tokyo ke sebuah desa kecil _'Konohagakure'_, tampaknya tak menimbulkan perubahan apapun. Sejujurnya alasan mengapa ia pindah dari kota besar itu, supaya ia mudah melupakan kejadian buruk yang sebelumnya cukup membuatnya terpukul.

Hinata mencoba memulai pembicaraan kembali─setelah beberapa lama berlangsung hening. "Ka..Kau akan menemui teman-teman baru, sebentar lagi." Sakura hanya tersenyum serta mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu suasana kembali sunyi. Hanya suara hentakan langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar. Hinata pun akhirnya terdiam. Ia tak biasa memulai topik pembicaraan. Dan sepertinya Sakura lebih nyaman bertahan dalam keheningannya.

Langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung putih dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Terdapat sebuah papan yang cukup besar─bertuliskan _'Konoha Gakuen'_, di depannya. Sakura menatap hambar sekolah barunya tersebut. Seketika seulas senyum tipis terpeta dalam raut wajahnya. Ia pun bergumam kecil, sebelum menapakkan kaki masuk dalam sekolah tersebut.

-

_Kehidupanku yang baru,_

_akan dimulai di tempat ini…_

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura terus mengikuti langkah Hinata dari belakang. Ditelusurinya koridor-koridor sekolah dengan setengah berlari. Ia merasa penasaran pada tempat yang akan ditunjukkan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menurut saat Hinata berkata, "Ikut saja. Kau pasti senang."

Rasa penasaran Sakura terjawab, ketika Hinata memasuki sebuah ruangan tertutup yang cukup luas. Sakura pun mengikutinya, dan mendapati sebuah lapangan basket di dalamnya. Tampak banyak murid berada di bangku penonton.

Hinata menarik tangan Sakura─membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis bermata lavender itu masuk menyelinap di antara kerumunan. Ia pun berhenti di salah satu bangku yang terletak di samping seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. "A-Apa aku terlambat, Ino?" tanya Hinata sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak. Pertandingan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi." ujar gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Kemudian, pandangannya mengarah pada Sakura, "Hei, kau murid baru itu, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. Ino pun mengulurkan tangannya, seraya memperkenalkan diri. "Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Ino sembari tersenyum lembut, "Haruno Sakura."

Tepuk tangan serta sorakan dari penonton membahana ketika pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai. Hinata membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Ia mengatakan bahwa pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan rutin yang diadakan di _Konoha Gakuen_, setiap tahun. Tim diambil dari tiap angkatan. Dan tim dari angkatan mereka telah gugur di pertandingan seminggu yang lalu. Sehingga, menyisakan dua tim yang akan bertanding di final siang ini. "Kelas 1 melawan kelas 3. Ayo kita dukung kelas 3, Sakura." seru Hinata agak berteriak─mencoba menyaingi beratus suara yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali melintas. _Basket. _Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya─membuang ingatan tersebut untuk sementara. Ia berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk menikmati pertandingan ini. Hingga ia mendengar satu nama yang diteriakkan oleh Ino. Ia terhenyak─berharap bahwa dirinya salah dengar. Namun, Ino terus meneriakkan nama itu berulang-ulang. Dan Sakura teramat yakin bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Perlahan, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Tampak dua tim yang masing-masing terdiri 5 orang sedang berdiri berhadapan di tengah lapangan. Ia menyipitkan matanya─mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Dan tak dapat disangkal dan dinyana, mata emeraldnya menangkap seorang berpakaian biru dengan rambut hitam kebiruan. Sosok yang benar-benar tak bisa dipercayainya─kembali hadir di depan matanya. Mengembalikan serpihan ingatan masa lalu yang mengerikan.

_-_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_-_

_-_

* * *

Langit mulai menghitam. Butiran-butiran salju turun menapaki bumi. Suhu udara turun drastis dalam seketika. Banyak orang yang menghentikan aktivitasnya─enggan keluar di bawah salju dan mulai duduk di depan perapian. Namun tidak bagi murid-murid _Konoha Gakuen_. Seakan diselimuti sinar mentari yang begitu hangat, mereka tak mempedulikan dinginnya salju di luar sana. Mereka tetap berkutat pada kesibukannya memberi semangat─dengan meneriakkan nama jagoan basket mereka masing-masing.

Mata emerald Sakura tak pernah lepas dari sesosok lelaki tampan yang sedang men-dribble bola menuju ring. Teriakan dari penjuru ruangan membahana, ketika Sasuke berhasil melakukan gerakan slam dunk─yang mampu menambah skor lebih unggul dari tim lawan. Dan tepat pada saat itu, tiupan peluit dari wasit dibunyikan─tanda waktu pertandingan telah usai.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Tampak puluhan orang yang seakan begitu gembira atas kemenangan itu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang saling berpelukan, bahkan terus-terusan meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke'. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum dan bergumam pelan, _Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sama sekali tak berubah…_

Lamunan Sakura terbuyar ketika Hinata menarik lengannya, kemudian berlari menuju tepi lapangan─tempat pemain-pemain basket duduk beristirahat. Dan kedua gadis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di depan seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada lelaki itu. "I-Ini minuman untukmu, Naruto-kun. Kau telah bermain dengan hebat." puji Hinata. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Menyadari perubahan tersebut, Sakura pun tersenyum geli. Ia baru menyadari jika Hinata tipe seorang gadis yang pemalu.

Lelaki berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar seraya menerima botol pemberian Hinata. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Tapi aku rasa, si Teme jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan denganku. Buktinya para gadis banyak yang meneriaki namanya." keluhnya seraya melirik malas pada sesosok laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sakura mengikuti arah lirikan Naruto. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan sedang menyeka keringat di keningnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang melilit sebagian lehernya.

_Sasuke…_

"…Kau murid baru dari Tokyo itu, eh?" Sakura sedikit terlonjak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara. Ia pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke─dan menganggukkan kepala pada lelaki berambut pirang di depannya. "Uzumaki Naruto." ucap lelaki berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sakura terseyum manis, kemudian menyambut jabat tangan Naruto sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kemudian, pandangannya kembali terfokus pada sosok Sasuke yang dilihatnya tadi. Matanya menangkap Ino yang memberikan sebotol air mineral pada lelaki tersebut. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menerima botol air pemberian Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu pun memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya─ketika Sasuke meneguk air pemberiannya. Sakura tersenyum hambar. _Dingin. Sikapnya juga sama sekali tak berubah._

Sakura terus mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke, hingga tiba-tiba mata onyx milik Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan mata emeraldnya. Tampak raut keterkejutan dalam wajah Sasuke saat melihat sosok Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Akal sehatnya tak bisa merespon tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat kepalang basah sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Dan tanpa bisa dihindari oleh Sakura, lelaki bermata hitam kelam tersebut tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan berlari menuju Sakura. Sakura hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya, ketika lelaki tersebut berteriak, "AWAS!". Otaknya begitu sulit mencerna satu kata yang keluar dari mulut tersebut. Hingga kemudian, semua pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap…

-

-

-

* * *

Langit yang tadinya cerah, berubah menjadi kelam. Air mulai turun─menyatukan semua beban. Hujan deras mulai mengguyur kota. Serasa bumi turut menangisi kepergian sesosok pria lembut yang telah tidur dalam keabadian. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis telah merengut nyawanya. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika bayangan kematian Itachi terlintas dalam benaknya. Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya akhirnya menetes bersama hujan yang telah lebih dulu membasahi pipinya. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah pusara yang terletak di hadapannya.

Kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke arah laki-laki yang terduduk lemas di samping pusara Itachi. Bahkan bagi seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke'─yang selama ini dikenal tak pernah menangis, bahkan begitu benci dengan kakaknya─kali ini tak kuat untuk tidak mengeluarkan kesedihan dan rasa kehilangannya.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekat dan duduk di samping lelaki tersebut. "Sa-sasuke… Sudahlah. Biarkan dia tenang di atas sana." Sakura sedikit berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Bagaimana pun juga ia cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Mereka yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintai, cenderung akan lebih mudah emosi. Jadi sebisa mungkin, gadis itu berusaha untuk bersikap lembut supaya tak menyakiti perasaannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berhenti menangis seketika. Sorot matanya yang semula penuh dengan rasa kesedihan berubah menjadi perasaan benci yang begitu mendalam. Ia menatap gadis di sampingnya─tajam, "Kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu, atas semua yang telah kau lakukan?" Lelaki tersebut kembali terdiam. Jeda beberapa menit membuat gadis di hadapannya, semakin tidak mengerti. Sasuke pun kembali menatap pusara kakaknya─yang telah basah karena hujan. Kemudian, bibirnya bergumam pelan, "Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku."

-

-

-

Sakura membuka matanya. Seberkas cahaya yang masuk─membuatnya terlebih dahulu mengerjapkan kedua mata, sebelum benar-benar bisa memfokuskan diri menatap sekitar. Sebuah ruangan berdinding putih dengan berbagai kotak medis tampak berada di samping Sakura. Perlahan, Sakura membangkitkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Satu suara yang ia tangkap setelah terbangun adalah suara Hinata, "Sakura! Ak..Akhirnya kau sadar!"

Sakura menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat begitu khawatir─hingga hampir menangis. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya lirih sembari memegang kepala bagian belakangnya yang berdenyut hebat.

Hinata pun menjelaskannya secara rinci dan terbata. "Ka..Kau pingsan saat sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat di kepalamu."

Ino yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang UKS, menambahkan, "Sai pelakunya. Dia terus meminta maaf. Tapi kupikir, permintaan maafnya tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu. Jadi, aku mengajukan suatu syarat supaya ia melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku pintar, kan?" ujarnya panjang lebar seraya tertawa licik─penuh kemenangan.

Hinata mencibir─berusaha memprotes sikap Ino yang keterlaluan, "Kau jahat sekali, Ino." Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Ia mengerti mengapa sikap Ino seperti itu pada Sai. Dulu, ketika Ino berbuat suatu kesalahan pada Sai, lelaki itu juga memberikan syarat yang serupa pada Ino. Mungkin tindakan Ino kali ini lebih bisa disebut dengan 'balas dendam'.

Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan kedua temannya. Ia justru sibuk berdebat dalam pikirannya. Otaknya terus berputar dengan cepat. Satu kata dari Sasuke terus terngiang dalam benaknya. _Dia memperingatkanku, eh?_ Tanpa Sakura sadari, semburat merah tertera di kedua pipinya─membuat kedua gadis di hadapannya saling berpandangan heran, dan beranggapan bahwa Sakura tertarik pada Sai. Karena hanya nama lelaki itu yang menjadi topik pembicaran, barusan.

"Hei Sakura. Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai 'cowok cantik' itu." komentar Ino─yang terdengar begitu tidak setuju jika Sakura mempunyai suatu perasaan khusus dengan Sai, musuh bebuyutannya.

Sakura tak menggubris. Kali ini otaknya kembali terpaku pada mimpi yang dialaminya selama tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan, ia tersenyum getir. _Seperti memimpikan masa lalu. _Ya. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Saat Itachi─sahabat terbaiknya─telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dan juga saat Sasuke mengatakan suatu kata yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

"_Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku."_

Awalnya Sakura begitu terkejut dengan kata-kata yang meluncur tegas dari mulut lelaki bermata onyx tersebut. Bahkan ketika lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia-lah penyebab di balik kematian sang kakak. Saat itu, gadis itu benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ketidak mengertiannya membuatnya terus membatu, tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Semenjak itu, ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan lelaki tersebut. Kabarnya, lelaki itu telah pindah dari Tokyo. Dan akhirnya pun, gadis itu mulai berinisiatif keras untuk melupakannya. Melupakan sesosok lelaki yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Sesosok lelaki yang pernah menjadi _'cinta pertamanya…'_.

Namun saat ini, ia begitu tidak menyangka. Bahwa keputusan yang membawanya ke tempat ini, telah mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sasuke. Lantas… Bolehkah jika ini disebut…

_Takdir?_

_Takdir yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke?_

_Lalu, akankah pertemuan ini justru akan memperbaik keadaan?_

_-_

_-_

_Kita hanya bisa menunggu waktu…_

_-_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

_**to be continued**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

**Author's note**

hai minna~! ketemu lagi di chappie 1. buat minna yang pintar bahasa inggris, bisa minta tolong koreksi, judul di chappie ini udah bener apa belum. Judul bahasa indonesianya, 'mimpi masa lalu'. Maklum, saia payah soal bahasa inggris. ^__^ Mohon koreksinya ya~.. arigatou…

terus di awal cerita saia bilang kalau sakura punya rambut panjang. Padahal disini dia sudah duduk di bangku SMA. umur : 16 th. mengapa saia berkata seperti itu? hmm.. alasannya simple. karena saia lebih suka dengan Sakura berambut panjang, dibandingkan dengan Sakura berambut pendek di shippuden. jadi maaf kalau misalkan ada yang kurang berkenan. _gomen nasai…_

_.  
_

**_special thanks to :_**

**Chiyo Amaya ; Tamaru ariki ; Argi Kartika 'KoNan' ; Nakamura Kumiko-chan ; Kinoshita no Shoujo ; dhitta ; Key Ichi Aroora ; Haruchi Nigiyama ; Hyori Sagi**

**.  
**

For the last,_ RnR pliss_… segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic ini kedepannya =D

**…Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_Domo Arigatou_

.  


* * *

**© nacchi cullen**


	3. Chapter 2 : A Painful Answer

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary** : Gadis itu terus menunggu jawaban dari mulut sang Uchiha. Hati kecilnya tak pernah berhenti berharap supaya kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu akan segera berakhir. Dan Sasuke akan menganggapnya 'ada' kembali...

* * *

.

.

**-MEMORIES OF THE WINTER-**

**Chapter 2 : **_**A Painful Answer**_

.

.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura, kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri?" tanya Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini. Tersirat kecemasan yang begitu besar dalam kedua mata lavendernya. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata telah mendapatkan amanat dari kedua orang tuanya untuk menjaga Sakura selama gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Orang tuanya pasti akan benar-benar marah.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Hinata. Ayolah… Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku ingin menjelajah sekolah ini terlebih dahulu."

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau aku temani?" ucap Hinata menawarkan diri. Namun, gadis di hadapannya tetap bersikeras. Ia terus meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Hinata pun akhirnya menyerah dan pulang tanpa bersama Sakura.

Sakura menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh. Sejurus kemudian, ia segera berbalik melangkah menuju suatu tempat. _'Lapangan basket'_. Naluri terus mendesaknya untuk terus melangkah menuju tempat itu. Jujur, ia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa tekadnya begitu kuat untuk menemui lelaki bermata onyx yang telah memperingatkannya tadi. _Uchiha Sasuke…_

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke baru saja berbelok─keluar dari lapangan basket. Sakura terus memperhatikan lelaki yang semakin berjalan mendekat tersebut. Lelaki itu tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Pandangannya terus tertuju ke arah jendela yang ia lewati. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menerawang salju yang turun di luar sana. Hingga saat jarak di antara mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan diam terpaku, seraya terus memandangi sosok gadis di hadapannya. Raut terkejut, canggung, heran, terpeta jelas dalam wajahnya.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar gugup kali ini. Walaupun berat, ia mencoba menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada Sasuke. Kemudian ia bungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Konichiwa Sasuke-san." Ia kembali menegakkan badannya untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Perasannya begitu tak menentu, ketika ia mulai melihat sorot mata penuh kebencian dalam mata onyx milik pemuda di hadapannya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Hingga kemudian kata singkat 'Hn' meluncur dari mulut sang Uchiha. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan─melewati Sakura. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya meski Sakura terus memanggilnya dari belakang.

"A-Apa kau masih mengingatku?" satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura, sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika keheningan mulai muncul di antara mereka. Gadis itu terus menunggu jawaban dari mulut sang Uchiha. Hati kecilnya tak pernah berhenti berharap supaya kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu akan segera berakhir. Dan Sasuke akan menganggapnya 'ada' kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, akhirnya Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara. Dengan tajam, ia berkata, "Aku rasa tidak…" Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke─nanar. Sungguh bukan tiga patah kata tersebut yang ia minta. Bukan pula sikap dingin tersebut yang ia dambakan. Yang ia harapkan hanya satu…

-

-

_Kembali seperti dulu._

-

-

Ya. Sebelum Itachi meninggal. Sebelum Sasuke berubah. Sebelum Sasuke membencinya. Gadis itu sangat ingin kembali ke masa lalu yang indah. Masa-masa bersama Sasuke dalam riang canda yang tak berujung. Bersama lelaki yang dicintainya, tanpa pernah merasakan sakitnya hati seperti ini…

-

-

Bulir-bulir air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Bercampur dengan seonggok rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam. Hatinya bagai tersayat menatap kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Perasaannya tak menentu. Otaknya terus memberontak mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya.

-

-

_Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan._

_selain menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

* * *

Sasuke terus membiarkan kakinya melangkah tanpa arah. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sakura. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar menyesal telah bertindak seperti itu di hadapan gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. "Sial! Mengapa aku berkata seperti itu!" geram Sasuke menyesal. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk mulutnya yang selalu berkata tajam pada gadis itu.

_**--flashback--**_

"Kau akan keluar dalam cuaca seburuk ini? Kau gila." ujar Sasuke mencemooh. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya bisa berpikiran sependek itu. Selalu ingin pergi di saat yang tidak tepat. Diluar salju turun dengan lebatnya. Angin pun tampak bertiup kencang. Tak jarang mereka mendengar jendela rumah mereka, terketuk oleh ranting-ranting pohon yang tertiup angin. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa berpikiran untuk keluar rumah di tengah badai kecil seperti ini.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lain. Tampaknya ia masih mempertimbangkan konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya, jika ia memutuskan niat awalnya untuk keluar. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk menemuinya malam ini." ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke menarik senyum sinisnya, serta merta memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Lantas? Kau hendak mengorbankan nyawamu demi janji─yang mungkin bisa kau tebus kapan saja─itu?"

"Aku hanya bisa menebusnya malam ini." tegas Itachi. Matanya menatap tajam ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke melenguh. Ia semakin tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya begitu keras kepala hanya karena hal ini. Ia pun menarik nafas berat, "Baiklah. Aku rasa kau benar-benar sudah gila kali ini." Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dari lemari es. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah ruang tamu─tempat Itachi yang tampaknya masih berdebat dengan pikirannya untuk 'pergi' atau 'tidak pergi'. Sasuke hanya menatap kakaknya heran, sembari meneguk minuman kaleng yang dipegangnya.

Itachi mengacak rambutnya kesal seraya bergumam tak jelas. Terlihat layaknya orang frustasi di mata Sasuke. Perlahan, tangan putih Itachi merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jaket yang ia kenakan. Sasuke melihat sang kakak mengeluarkan sebuah kalung panjang yang mempunyai bentuk bintang pada liontinnya, dengan hiasan manik-manik kecil berwarna putih di dalamnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya─heran. _'untuk apa dia menyimpan barang seperti itu?'_

Itachi memutar asal kalung di tangannya. Mengamati kalung itu. Mencari makna yang terkandung dalam kalung sederhana tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba mulutnya berujar pelan, "Aku harus memberikan benda ini padanya."

Sasuke menatap kalung itu sekilas. Ingin ia mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya untuk Itachi. Namun ketika melihat wajah Itachi yang terlihat serius, ia urungkan niatnya untuk sementara.

Itachi kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku ingin ia bisa menjadi seperti bintang. Bintang terbesar dan bersinar paling terang." Itachi menghentikan ucapannya untuk sementara. Ia mengocok manik-manik kecil yang berada dalam lapisan bintang tersebut. "Meski ia tau suatu saat salju akan menutupinya. Aku ingin ia tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tak akan putus asa untuk memancarkan sinarnya yang paling terang untuk dunia."

Jujur, Sasuke nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. Sungguh hal yang tak biasa. Seorang 'Uchiha Itachi' mengeluarkan kata-kata melankolis seperti itu.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan dengan ucapan yang sangat lirih, "Aku tak ingin ia menjadi Sakura yang rapuh di musim dingin…"

_DEG!_

Sasuke tersentak ketika Itachi menyebut salah satu nama yang sungguh tidak asing lagi baginya. Seketika ia terdiam. Mencoba lebih jeli mencerna apa yang terkandung di balik seluruh ucapan konyol Itachi.

"Aku ingin ia menjadi Sakura yang kuat. Ya. Aku tidak ingin dia membenci musim dingin lagi." Itachi menarik senyum lembutnya. Membayangkan sosok gadis yang ia maksudkan, menjadi kuat dan tegar menghadapi apapun yang terjadi. "Aku ingin memberikan kalung ini padanya. Anggap saja sebagai jimat, agar dia selalu kuat." lanjutnya seraya tetap mempertahankan senyum lembut yang tertera di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia tak bereaksi apapun ketika Itachi membicarakan hal yang cukup membuat hatinya berontak. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bahkan senyum lembut kakaknya─aah dia tak sanggup lagi melihatnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk menemuinya malam ini." Ia kembali memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian, matanya menatap Sasuke. Dengan nada pelan namun terkesan tegas, ia berkata, "Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam padanya."

Sasuke tercengang. Petir dan gemuruh seakan berkumpul dalam hatinya. Mengoyak dan menghancurkan semua yang ada. Dan hanya akan menyisakan sebuah rasa _sakit._ Rasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya ternyata memendam suatu perasaan khusus pada pujaan hatinya. _Sungguh menyakitkan… _Bahkan yang begitu menyakitkannya lagi, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Membiarkan cintanya kandas begitu saja. Membiarkan dirinya menderita demi kebahagiaan sang kakak.

"Sasuke…" panggil Itachi pelan. Sasuke tak merespon. Berat rasanya untuk menatap wajah kakaknya. Itachi kembali berujar pelan, "Kau mengenal baik Sakura, kan? Berjanjilah kau akan terus menjaganya."

_Eh?_

Kali ini Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap kakaknya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam kalimat terakhir kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku pergi." Ia melepas satu tangannya dari bahu Sasuke, dan mulai melangkah keluar. Satu yang tak disadari Sasuke saat itu.

_Sebulir __air mata mengalir dari bola mata hitam Itachi._

_**--flashback end--**_

Perlahan, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari saku celananya. Kalung yang selama ini ia simpan. Kalung yang ingin sekali ia buang, namun entah mengapa cukup sulit untuk melakukannya. Ya. Kalun berliontin bintang yang hendak diberikan Itachi pada Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum pedih mengingat memori masa lalu dalam kehidupannya. Itulah saat-saat dimana ia berbincang untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan Itachi. Sesudah kejadian itu, ia mendengar kabar bahwa kakaknya mengalami kecelakaan saat tengah menuju ke rumah Sakura. Mobil naas yang dikendarai Itachi menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Selama ini ia terus menyalahkan Sakura atas kejadian itu. Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia merasa bahwa ia lah yang patut disalahkan. Kalau saja ia menahan Itachi untuk tidak pergi saat itu, pasti ia tak akan kehilangan kakaknya.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya dan ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Ia genggam kalung itu, kuat-kuat. Pikirannya melayang bersama angin. Sebenarnya bukan alasan bahwa─_Sakura penyebab Itachi meninggal_─yang membuatnya mencoba menjauhi gadis itu. Melainkan karena _kakaknya mencintai gadis itu_. Ia relakan gadis yang dia cintai demi mediang sang kakak. _Mengalah._ Satu kata yang dapat mempertegas apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Karena itulah ia mencoba menjauh. Supaya lambat laun benih cinta dalam hatinya akan segera mati. Namun…

"Mengapa dia harus muncul lagi?"

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura merapatkan mantel coklat yang dikenakannya. Perlahan ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya─berharap rasa dingin yang menusuk ini sedikit hilang. Kemudian, ia bergumam kesal mengapa salju tak kunjung reda. Dalam hati ia merutuk nasibnya. Kalau saja ia tak lupa membawa payung, pasti saat ini ia sudah sampai di rumah. Bukannya menunggu di depan sekolah seperti ini. _Sungguh membosankan…_

-

_Sasuke…_

_Ia tidak mengingatku?_

-

-

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pedih rasanya bila mengingat kejadian barusan. Sebisa mungkin, ia alihkan perhatiannya ketika pikiran tersebut kembali menyergap. Ia mulai menatap kosong butir-butir salju putih yang turun dari langit. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya, ketika pandangannya sedikit kabur. "Hah. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah." ujarnya lirih. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia ingin segera sampai dirumah untuk beristirahat. Ia pun merapatkan mantelnya dan berlari menerjang hujan salju.

Namun, hal yang tak ia inginkan sebelumnya terjadi. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar lemah kali ini. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Dingin yang teramat sangat membuatnya harus menarik nafas lebih dalam untuk menghirup pasokan oksigen yang masih tersisa di udara. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, pertahanannya untuk tetap berdiri pecah. Kalau saja tak ada sepasang lengan yang menahannya, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Sakura? Hei, Sakura?" seru lelaki berambut pirang yang menopang tubuh Sakura di lengannya. Ia terus memanggil nama gadis itu dan mengguncang pelan bahu gadis tersebut. Tapi nihil. Gadis itu tetap diam dengan mata menutup. Tak ada pilihan lain. Lelaki itu segera melingkarkan tangan Sakura di lehernya. Sejurus kemudian, ia segera berlari menerobos salju bersama Sakura yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Dan satu hal yang tak disadari oleh mereka berdua. Bahwa sepasang mata onyx telah memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi…

-

-

-

* * *

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Author's Note**

Makasih buat review dan sarannya di chapter 1… *peyukpeyuksemuanya*

buat yang menanyakan tentang penyebab kemarahan Sasuke, hubungan Itachi - Sakura - Sasuke, & penyebab meninggalnya Itachi, mungkin bisa terjawab di chappie ini. (^^)

oyaa.. kisah cinta segienam antara Hinata x Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke x Ino x Sai, akan dimulai di chapter depan (mungkin).

maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa cerita yang terkesan monoton =)

.

_**Special thanks to :**_

**Furu-pyon ; Nakamura Kumiko-chan ; Haruchi Nigiyama ; Chiwe-SasuSaku ; Hyori Sagi ; Kinoshita no Shoujo ; Key Ichi Aroora**

.

For the last, _RnR pliss_… segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic ini kedepannya =D

…**Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_Domo Arigatou_

.

* * *

**© nacchi cullen**


	4. Chapter 3 : One Sweet Moment

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary** : Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari tangan Naruto─menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi beranjak dari tempat itu. Sakura terperangah ketika menatap pemilik dari tangan itu. _Sasuke…_

* * *

.

.

**-MEMORIES OF THE WINTER-**

**Chapter 3 :**_** One Sweet Moment**_

.

.

* * *

Suara nyaring alarm rupanya tidak membuat Sakura bereaksi sedikit pun. Gadis itu tetap terjaga dalam tidur lelapnya. Hingga wanita paruh baya dengan balutan pakaian kantoran masuk ke dalam kamarnya seraya mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi. Wanita itu pun segera membangunkan anak gadis semata wayangnya, "Hei Sakura… Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

Mau tidak mau, Sakura terpaksa membuka mata. Ia bangkit perlahan seraya mengucek kedua matanya. "Okaasan? Ka..kau sudah mau berangkat ke kantor, eh?" tanyanya sembari sesekali menguap. Sepertinya kantuk belum sepenuhnya pergi dari dirinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan anggun, "Kau jaga rumah ya? Oya, tadi Hinata telepon. Dia berpesan, kalau dia dan Ino akan datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu keluar jalan-jalan." Wanita itu mencubit gemas kedua pipi anak gadisnya, "Manfaatkan satu hari liburanmu dengan baik…" pesan Ibundanya sebelum beranjak pergi untuk berangkat kerja yang merupakan rutinitas sehari-harinya.

Sakura menatap punggung wanita paruh baya yang mulai menjauh tersebut. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa terkadang ia begitu mengagumi sosok wanita itu. Semenjak ayah meninggal karena mengidap suatu penyakit ganas, Ibulah yang selama ini menopang tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga. Ia bekerja pagi hingga malam tanpa kenal lelah. Bahkan di hari Minggu dan hari libur lainnya, ia tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan.

Sejujurnya, ada suatu perasaan kesepian yang tersimpan dalam hati kecil gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak hanya bisa bertemu ibunya beberapa jam saja, dalam satu hari? Kalau saja Tuhan tidak mengambil ayah secepat itu, pasti Ibu dan dirinya akan bahagia─tanpa pernah diselimuti rasa kesepian dan kerja keras membanting tulang.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, ketika bunyi bel membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Sesuai dengan dugaan sebelumnya, tampak Hinata dan Ino telah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Sakura? Sudah baikan? Aku dengar dari Hinata, kemarin kau pingsan?" tanya Ino cemas. Kedua matanya naik-turun memandang Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki─dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sakura terdiam. Ia terlihat sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah terakhir kemarin aku masih di sekolah?"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia dudukkan tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa hijau milik Sakura. Ia segera menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi selama Sakura tidak sadarkan diri─secara runtut. Saat itu, Naruto membawa Sakura menuju ke rumahnya dalam keadaan pingsan. Naruto berkata bahwa Sakura pingsan di sekolah. Dan ia tidak tau harus mengantar gadis itu pulang ke mana karena ia tidak tau dimana letak rumah Sakura. Sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Sakura menuju ke rumah Hinata. Alhasil, Hinata membantu Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah mengerti duduk permasalahannya, Sakura segera meminta maaf pada pemilik mata lavender tersebut. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Ino berdecak, "Ya, ya… Hinata akan merasa lebih direpotkan lagi jika kau tidak segera mandi. Ayolah… Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." sela Ino tidak sabaran. Berulang kali ia melirik jam tangan violet yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah… Tapi 'mereka' siapa yang kau maksud, Ino?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Nantinya kau juga pasti akan tau. Segera mandi atau kami akan meninggalkanmu." ancam Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura segera berlari melesat ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

'_Ichiraku's Ramen'_

Sakura menautkan kedua alis ketika menatap bangunan kecil di hadapannya. Kepalanya menengok perlahan ke arah Ino dan Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Bukan tempat ini yang kau maksud, ya kan?"

Ino dan Hinata hanya tertawa geli. Mereka menerangkan bahwa tempat itu adalah kedai ramen satu-satunya yang terlezat di Konoha. Memang tempat yang disediakan pemilik kedai tidak cukup luas. Namun itu semua tidak menjamin bahwa ramen yang dijual juga tidak enak. "Sekali mencoba, kau pasti akan merasa ketagihan seperti Naruto." ujar Ino layaknya sales yang mempromosikan dagangannya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kedai. Selama beberapa saat, ia cukup terkesima dengan penataan tempat di dalam kedai. Cukup ditata dengan rapi dan sejuk dipandang.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berdecak kagum. Ia edarkan kedua mata emeraldnya menyusuri setiap sudut kedai itu. Ia terpaku, ketika melihat lima orang lelaki tampan tengah duduk santai di sudut ruangan. Mereka bersenda gurau dengan tawa yang membahana. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika matanya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk berada di antara mereka. Sakura menatap lelaki itu, tak berkedip.

_Tawa itu…_

_Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya…_

"Ohayou minasan!" seru Ino lantang─yang berhasil membuat kelima lelaki tampan tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura begitu gugup ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah dari sang Uchiha. Bila mengingat kejadian tempo hari─saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengingatnya─entah mengapa ia merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan lelaki tersebut. Tanpa berani menatap pemilik mata onyx tersebut, ia mulai mengikuti kedua temannya dan mengambil tempat disamping Hinata.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah kau orang yang terkena lemparan bola kemarin, kan?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam legam dengan hiasan senyum misterius di bibirnya.

Ino mencibir lelaki tersebut, "Ya. Ingat janjimu kemarin, Sai. Kau harus melaksanakan semua perintah Sakura!" cercahnya dengan tatapan membunuh─yang berhasil membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu begidik ngeri melihatnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sai hanya tertawa geli seraya menghujani Ino dengan ledekan pedasnya, "Aku tidak tanya padamu." Kemudian, ia pun kembali menatap Sakura, "Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Damai?" ujarnya lembut. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya tepat di hadapan gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sai, diiringi dengan anggukan kecil di kepalanya. Sai pun melempar senyum penuh kemenangannya pada Ino. Dan gadis berambut pirang tersebut hanya bisa menahan amarah dalam menghadapi musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Hinata berbisik pada Sakura, jika Naruto akan mentraktir mereka semua di kedai ini. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu berkata bahwa mereka semua ingin merayakan kemenangan yang diraih kelima pemuda itu dalam pertandingan basket sehari yang lalu.

Kali ini Naruto angkat bicara. Ia mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu temannya sekaligus anggota tim basketnya─ pada Sakura. Mulai dari Shikamaru, yang hobi tidur di sela pelajaran namun selalu mendapat peringkat atas di sekolah. Sai, cowok playboy yang pandai merayu cewek. Sasuke, lelaki yang teramat dingin seantero sekolah. Hingga Neji yang kabarnya mengidap sister complex terhadap Hinata, adik sepupunya─ namun tentu saja pernyataan itu buru-buru disanggah oleh kedua saudara bermata lavender tersebut.

Tawa remaja muda itu kembali menggema. Sakura tertawa kecil─mencoba menikmati alunan canda tawa. Kemudian, ia beranikan diri melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan di detik itu juga ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertawa. Pemuda itu hanya diam sesekali meneguk minuman dingin di hadapannya. Tampaknya ia tidak menikmati acara ini.

_Apa karena aku…?_

Padahal gadis itu jelas-jelas melihat tawa Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya. Seketika, dadanya terasa sesak. Gadis itu merasa sekuat apapun usahanya, Sasuke tetap akan menganggap dia sebagai 'pengganggu'. Sejauh ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu, ia yakin justru nantinya itu hanya akan semakin membuat hatinya makin sakit.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan air itu tidak sampai menetes di atas pipinya. Menangis di depan Sasuke, ia pikir bukan hal yang baik.

Sakura pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" pintanya memohon. Ia tatap teman-temannya satu persatu, terkecuali Sasuke.

Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari Hinata, lelaki itu langsung seenaknya saja menarik tangan Sakura. Benar saja. Sakura berusaha menolak. Lagipula ia tidak mau di-cap sebagai 'perusuh suasana'. Bagaimana bisa Naruto, yang membuat acara sekaligus bagian mentraktir, justru harus keluar dari acara demi mengantarnya pulang. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Naruto." tolaknya halus. Satu yang membuat Sakura heran, Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarnya. Sebisa mungkin Sakura berusaha terus menolaknya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikannya─was was.

Sasuke bergeming. Kejadian ketika Sakura pingsan dan Naruto membopong Sakura─yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya kemarin, melintas dalam benak pemilik mata onyx tersebut. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Semacam perasaan aneh berdesir dalam tubuhnya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Yang ia mengerti hanya ia tidak suka cara perlakuan Naruto terhadap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Aku─" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari tangan Naruto─menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi beranjak dari tempat itu. Sakura terperangah ketika menatap pemilik dari tangan itu. _Sasuke…_

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." kata Sasuke dingin. Semua yang berada di tempat itu membuka mulutnya─terkesiap. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat langka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang dikenal berkepribadian dingin, berniat melakukan hal semulia itu.

Sakura dengan ekspresi shocknya─menurut. Ia sama sekali tidak membantah maupun menolak. Mata emeralnya terus saja menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Sebuah senyum tertera di bibirnya yang merah. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sisi lembut Sasuke yang dulu, belum sepenuhnya hilang dari pemuda yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya.

"_Bagus, Sasuke! Hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau perbuat sekarang, hah?"_ pekik Sasuke dalam hati. Lelaki itu terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Wajah tenangnya tidak akan bisa membuat gadis di sampingnya sadar bahwa hati kecilnya sedang berontak.

Sasuke menginjak gas mobil lebih dalam. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jaguar hitamnya melesat menyusuri jalanan yang senyap. Hingga ia memberhentikan laju mobilnya, ketika Sakura memberi kode untuk berhenti─menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai pada tempat yang diarahkan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke tercengang ketika menatap keadaan di luar mobilnya. Di samping kirinya terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup besar, dan di sebelah kanannya hanya terdapat pematang sawah yang ditumbuhi ilalang liar. Sasuke menggumam geram. Sejurus kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah jok di sampingnya, namun tak ia dapati Sakura. Rupanya gadis yang ia cari itu, telah berada di luar sembari menatap kagum ke danau.

Sasuke menarik nafas. Dengan malas, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun keluar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi, "Kau mempermainkanku?" tanyanya dingin. Nyaris terdengar sedikit kekesalan dalam nada suaranya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepala. Matanya menyipit, "Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sasuke melenguh. "Jadi ini rumahmu?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menatap Sasuke heran. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Justru raut bingung yang terpeta dalam wajahnya. "Mana mungkin." jawabnya polos.

Sasuke mati-matian mempertahankan _image_ _cool_-nya. Namun rupanya tidak berguna di hadapan gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Rasa kesal semakin terlihat dalam air mukanya. "Lantas? Mengapa kau justru mengarahkanku ke tempat ini?"

"Ohh…" Gadis itu membulatkan bibir mungilnya seraya tertawa geli. Sedetik kemudian, ia melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan danau ini padamu. Indah, bukan?" ujarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang ditujukan padanya barusan. Ia pun bendiri menyandar pada Jaguar-nya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Matanya menelusuri lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah danau, "Aku langsung menyukai tempat ini begitu pindah ke Konoha. Di musim semi, pasti danau ini akan terlihat indah." Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menutup mata dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Mendengar gemericik air. Memberi makan angsa. Menaiki perahu di atas danau. Pasti menyenangkan." Sakura terus berceloteh meski ia sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menghiraukannya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka mata, "Ah. Dan satu lagi." serunya. Ia berlari ke arah sebuah pohon yang berada di dekat tempatnya berdiri semula. Ia sentuh batang kokoh pohon itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Pohon ini, pohon Sakura." Kemudian, perhatiannya kembali teralih pada Sasuke, "Apa kau bisa membayangkan betapa beruntungnya, ketika kau menikmati hiburan danau ditambah pemandangan bunga Sakura yang berguguran?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi membuang muka. Meski ia tampak tidak peduli, namun sebenarnya ia mendengarkan dengan seksama semua ucapan gadis itu. Suara Sakura kata demi kata terus berdengung dalam telinganya.

Seketika mata emerald Sakura membuka nanar. Senyumnya mereda. "Tidak seperti musim dingin. Yang selalu menutup semua keindahan." Suaranya menggumam pelan, "Dan membawa kesialan bagiku…"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia lirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Memori masa lalu mulai berkelebat dalam benaknya.

.

_**-flashback-**_

'_Aku benci musim dingin!'_

_Cih!_ Sasuke mencibir dingin. Seketika ia alihkan perhatiannya dari gadis kecil yang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Itachi tercenung. Kedua bola matanya terpaku pada sebuah coretan yang ditulis gadis berambut merah jambu di hadapannya. "Sakura? Mengapa kau membenci musim dingin? Padahal tadinya, kami mau mengajakmu bermain perang lempar salju." tanyanya dengan mimik muka kecewa bercampur heran.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya bertekuk. Tampaknya ia memang benar-benar membenci musim dingin. "Musim dingin selalu membawa sial!"

Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia melirik Sakura menyelidik, "Sial bagaimana?"

Gadis itu menunduk. Air mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tatapannya sendu─seakan menyimpan rasa sedih yang teramat sangat, "Otousan meninggal di musim dingin…"

_**-flashback end-**_

.

Ingatan itu masih teramat jelas tersimpan dalam memori otaknya. Seketika, tatapan pemilik mata onyx tersebut─ melembut. Wajah sedingin es-nya sedikit mencair berkat ingatan itu. Hati kecilnya merasa sedikit iba.

"Hei Sasuke. Apa kau tau? Seseorang pernah memberitahuku sebuah mitos kecil tentang pohon Sakura ini." seru Sakura lantang─ berharap Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melirik bingung ke arah Sakura yang mulai ceria kembali. Terkadang ia merasa heran terhadap gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Sama seperti dulu. _Sifatnya selalu bisa berubah dalam sekejap._

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat menceritakan sebuah mitos yang ia dengar dari seseorang─ tempo hari. "Mitos itu mengatakan jika kau menyentuh batang pohon seperti ini." Sakura menyentuh batang pohon di sampingnya─dengan telapak tangannya. "Lalu memejamkan mata, dan membayangkan seseorang yang sangat ingin kau temui. Maka ketika kau membuka mata, orang itu akan berada di hadapanmu." Kemudian, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, "Kau percaya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Mana mungkin ia percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu. Dengan sikap dinginnya, ia mengambil sebuah kunci dari sakunya. "Ayo pulang." Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sakura berusaha mencegah, karena ia masih ingin berada di tempat itu. Namun karena Sasuke tampak tidak menggubrisnya, ia pun mencoba berlari untuk menahan langkah lelaki yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Karena tumpukan salju yang sedikit menghalangi hentak kakinya, keseimbangannya pun pecah. Dan alhasil ia terjatuh pada tumpukan salju di atas tanah. Sakura merintih kesakitan seraya memegangi lututnya yang mulai mengalirkan cairan merah pekat.

Sasuke menarik nafas. Ia putar bola matanya─ malas. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. "Merepotkan." desisnya lirih.

Sakura merasakan pipinya bersemu ketika Sasuke menarik lengan kanannya dan menempatkannya setengah melingkar di bahu lelaki tersebut. Wajahnya semakin memanas ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan memapahnya menuju mobil.

'_Kami-sama… Tolong hentikan waktu… Aku ingin tetap berada di sisi Sasuke seperti ini…'_

_

* * *

_

Lelaki berambut raven itu memapah Sakura hingga ke dalam rumah, dan mendudukkannya di sofa hijau milik gadis itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia berbalik─ beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun entah gerangan apa yang menahannya untuk mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ia kembali melangkah mundur dan menatap mata emerald Sakura sekilas, "Dimana kotak P3K?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Tadinya ia mengira Sasuke akan langsung pulang tanpa mempedulikan luka di lututnya. Namun rupanya Dewi Fortuna sedikit berpihak padanya kali ini. Sakura pun menunjuk sebuah kotak putih di sudut ruang tamunya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah obat merah dan mengoleskannya di lutut Sakura. Seusai mengobati, ia berkata dingin─ tanpa menatap Sakura, "Istirahatlah. Aku pulang." Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura tiba-tiba─ lelaki yang dipanggil memberhentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. "Arigatou…" ucap gadis itu tulus.

Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak. Namun kemudian, sebuah kata "Hn." meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia kembali melangkah keluar.

Semburat merah tertera di kedua pipi Sakura. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya─ berharap rasa panas di kedua pipinya tersebut sedikit berkurang. Hari ini ia sungguh merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung sedunia. Sebuah momen termanis yang pernah ia lalui bersama Sasuke hari ini─ tidak akan pernah ia lupakan selama hidupnya.

.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

**Author's Note**

Hadeew… Mana 'angst' nyaa ? ditagih sama **Amethyst** _gomen nasai!_ chappie ini ga ada angst sama sekali… Chapter-chapter berikutnya, nacchi usahain bakal tambahin angst 'n romance nyaa.. oia, dan mungkin angst bakalan banyak di chappi" terakhir…! terus reppiu yaa kauand ~! *ditampol*

oyaa… nacchi mau tanya dua hal. Ada yang tau nama Ibunya Sakura? .. 'n Sasuke disini OOC ga? mohon jawabannya yaa, minnasan ! ^_^

maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa cerita yang terkesan monoton =)

.

**_Special thanks to :_**

**_Princess Mikaia ; Nakamura Kumiko-chan ; Hyori Sagi ; Kinoshita no Shoujo ; chariot330 ; Sora Chand ; Furu-pyon ; Chiwe-SasuSaku ; Argi Kartika 'KoNan' ; Ninja-edit ; Amethyst is Aphrodite ; 231-KeyICHI-Aroora132 ; Haruchi Nigiyama_**

.

For the last, _RnR pliss_… segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic ini kedepannya =D

…**Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_Domo Arigatou_

.

* * *

**© nacchi**


	5. Chapter 4 : Sebuah Pengakuan

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary** : "Gawat." desisnya lemah. Bukan karena ia takut seharian terkunci di ruang ganti itu. Melainkan karena ada Sasuke disana. Sasuke-lah alasan ketakutannya saat ini. Ia takut perasaannya membuncah hanya karena berada di dekat pemuda tersebut.

* * *

.

.

**-MEMORIES OF THE WINTER-**

**_Chapter 4_ : Sebuah Pengakuan**

.

.

* * *

Mentari menyembul di balik awan mendung yang sedikit menghalangi teriknya. Atmosfer hangat dan tidak terlalu panas inilah yang didambakan oleh setiap orang yang bernaung di bawahnya. Sungguh suasana musim dingin yang indah. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Sakura. Sembari kedua matanya bergerilya menerawang pemandangan di luar jendela, bibirnya sibuk bersenandung lirih.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik, Sakura? Apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi?" Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati air muka Sakura yang tampak lain dari biasanya tersebut─tak kuasa untuk bertanya.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menghindari semburat merah yang tiba-tiba menghiasi kedua pipinya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap mengingat kejadian yang ia alami bersama Sasuke kemarin, rasanya ia tak dapat menahan seutas rona untuk tidak menyembul di kedua pipinya.

"Ayolah, Sakura… Cerita… Kau tidak mau aku mati penasaran, ya kan?" paksa Ino hiperbolis. Tiba-tiba, gadis pirang itu tercenung. Ia tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu. Sekejap kemudian ia melirik Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Atau jangan-jangan, ini berhubungan dengan sikap Sasuke kemarin, eh?"

_Tepat._ Sakura terhenyak. Mau tidak mau, hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia sembunyikan dari orang lain, terbongkar sudah. Sakura mengatupkan bibir. Entah jawaban apa yang harus ia nyatakan. Ia pun memilih untuk diam. Selebihnya karena ia tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana.

Ino mengamati gadis berambut merah jambu di sampingnya, dengan kening berkerut. Ada segaris raut tidak suka dalam wajahnya. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

_DEG!_

Mata emerald hijau itu sukses membelalak. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut benar-benar tak menyangka Ino bisa semudah itu menebak perasaannya. Seluruh kemungkinan terburuk terus bergelumung dalam benaknya. Alhasil, ia hanya dapat mematung tanpa tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Err… Sakura, boleh aku jujur satu hal?" tanya Ino lirih─bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Mata bulatnya menerawang kosong ke arah jendela. Tersirat sedikit kegetiran dalam pancaran matanya.

Sakura terdiam─mencoba menerka apa yang ingin Ino katakan. Ia memandang Ino yang masih enggan menoleh padanya─dengan penuh tanya, "Tentang apa?"

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sama seperti intonasi suara sebelumnya, ia menjawab, "Tentang Sasuke."

Dua kata yang meluncur dari gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut sukses membuat Sakura bertambah gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya─mengumpulkan seluruh energi dalam dirinya untuk mendengarkan pengakuan dari Ino. "Ya, ceritakan."

"Sebenarnya… Aku menyukainya."

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Maklum pelajaran telah berakhir sedari tadi. Dan hari ini bukan hari Sabtu dimana ekstra kurikuler basket dilaksanakan. Jadi wajar saja jika siswa-siswi, baik yang mengikuti ekskul basket maupun yang gemar menyaksikan anak-anak basket latihan─telah pulang sedari tadi.

'_Sebenarnya… Aku menyukainya.'_

Sakura mendesis pelan, saat perkataan Ino tadi siang terngiang kembali di telinganya. Setelah mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, gadis berambut pirang itu juga meminta Sakura untuk membantunya mengenal lebih dekat dengan pemuda tersebut. Tentu hal itu membuat Sakura begitu bimbang.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya?" gumamnya pedih. Senyumnya meliuk pahit. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika lelaki yang disukai oleh sahabatnya adalah lelaki yang selama ini menjadi cinta pertamanya. Apakah ia harus merelakan cinta itu dan membantu melancarkan misi Ino untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati?

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terus melangkah dengan pikiran campur aduk. Raut mukanya kacau. Dan ia ingin segera sampai di rumah, lalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar sampai emosi yang membuncah dalam otaknya lenyap.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertegun ketika kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap seorang pemuda di depan loker ruang ganti laki-laki. Pemuda itu tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam lokernya. Seketika gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut, menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya terus terpaku pada sosok itu. "Sasuke…" Ia menggumam lirih tanpa suara.

Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu tetap bertahan dalam keterpakuannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Alhasil, gadis itu terdorong masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan terjerembab jatuh di atas lantai. Bertepatan dengan itulah, bunyi gebrakan pintu yang ditutup secara keras terdengar.

Sakura terhenyak, antara marah dan terkejut. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu telah terkunci dari luar. "Gawat." desisnya lemah. Bukan karena ia takut seharian terkunci di ruang ganti itu. Melainkan karena ada Sasuke disana. Sasuke-lah alasan ketakutannya saat ini. Ia takut perasaannya membuncah hanya karena berada di dekat pemuda tersebut.

Gadis itu semakin gugup, ketika Sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya dan sedang menatapnya penuh tanya. Entah mengapa, gadis itu tak dapat membalas tatapan onyx yang ditujukan padanya tersebut. Di otaknya terus berdengung pernyataan Ino tentang Sasuke. Ia masih bimbang untuk berkhianat atau justru membantu sahabatnya tersebut. Jika nantinya ia memang memilih untuk membantu, mungkin tindakan untuk tidak membalas tatapan Sasuke─yang sanggup membuatnya makin jatuh hati─adalah benar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Lalu ia dobrak pintu kayu tersebut dengan tubuhnya. Namun tidak berhasil. Pintu itu tetap tertutup rapat. "Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Tapi kali ini, pertanyaan itu tidak tertuju pada gadis di sampingnya. Pertanyaan itu lebih menjurus untuk dirinya sendiri. Dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat serius itu, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir.

Sakura bergeming. Ia sadar situasi. Tidak seharusnya ia egois menekan perasaannya di saat genting seperti ini. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia kerahkan, ia pun memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sa.. Sasuke." panggilnya canggung. "Hm, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekejap ia terdiam. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng lemah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Sakura. Ia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Kebetulan aku lewat, dan melihatmu disini. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorongku dari belakang─"

"Lalu pintu itu tertutup?" tebak Sasuke, yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran. Lalu sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Kira-kira siapa orang yang berbuat seperti ini? Err, mungkin kau tahu siapa yang sepertinya tidak begitu menyukaimu."

Sakura melipat tangan kirinya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu─layaknya orang berfikir. Lalu kemudian, ia menggeleng pasrah. Lagipula ia tidak mau menuduh dan berfikir jelek pada siapapun yang berbuat seperti ini padanya. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang telah duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Lalu kita harus berbuat apa sekarang? Kita tidak mungkin berada di sini seharian."

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya." kata Sasuke pelan. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Tapi aku pikir tidak ada jalan lain lagi, selain diam disini sampai ada orang lain yang menemukan kita."

Sakura lagi-lagi mendesis putus asa. Hingga selang beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya terpusat pada dua jendela yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ide pun melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah obyek yang sedari tadi diamatinya.

Namun sial. Rupanya jendela itu telah rusak dan tidak dapat dibuka. "Argh!" Sakura menjerit frustasi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada ponselnya. Mungkin ia bisa menelpon Hinata untuk menolongnya. Langsung saja ia merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Namun rupanya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ponselnya mati. Ia lupa men-charge baterai ponselnya. Gadis itu pun kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Kemarikan ponselmu,"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ponselku ketinggalan dikelas."

Dada Sakura mencelos mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Itu tandanya, ia akan benar-benar terkurung dalam ruangan ini seharian. "Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini?" rutuknya dalam hati. Ia pun akhirnya mengambil sikap seperti Sasuke. Ia beringsut duduk di kursi tepat di samping pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit, suasana hening. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sepertinya tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain. Mereka tetap bertahan dalam sikap diamnya. Hingga kemudian, Sasuke-lah yang tiba-tiba memecah hening itu. "Bagaimana lukamu kemarin?"

Sakura tercengang. Hampir tidak percaya Sasuke yang memulai topik pembicaraan. Terlebih lagi menanyakan perihal luka kemarin. "Sudah baikan kok. Tidak membekas sama sekali." Perlahan, seutas senyum terpeta di bibirnya. Serasa kembali ke masa lalu. Ia menemukan sisi hangat dalam diri Sasuke saat ini. "Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku." ucapnya tulus.

"Hn," Pemuda di sampingnya itu mengangguk. Ada senyum tipis di kedua ujung bibirnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Sakura semakin bimbang akan perasaannya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lirih. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Arah pandangnya terus terpaku ke lantai. Tampaknya rasa gugup kembali menyergapnya. Dan ia jadi sulit membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran. "Hn."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghela nafas. Mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa kau memang sudah benar-benar melupakanku?"

Mata onyx itu sukses terbelalak. Sasuke langsung membuang muka. Badannya menegang seketika. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Rahangnya seakan mengeras.

Menghadapi respon Sasuke yang tidak diduganya tersebut, Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Kalau begini jadinya, ia menyesal telah bertanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar ingin tahu, apakah Sasuke benar-benar melupakannya secepat itu? "Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti apa kesalahanku. Kau tiba-tiba menyalahkanku atas meninggalnya kak Itachi. Lalu dengan seenaknya pergi dari kehidupanku tanpa mengatakan alasan yang jelas. Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menyalahkanku seperti itu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Namun rupanya, Sasuke tetap bersikap seperti sebelumnya. "Selama beberapa tahun ini, aku terus memikirkan itu. Tapi aku tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya." ucap gadis itu. Mengingat semua kenangan pahit itu, tampaknya lebih dari cukup untuk menorehkan kembali luka di hatinya. "Sasuke. Kumohon, beri aku satu alasan mengapa kau pura-pura tidak mengingatku sebagai teman masa kecilmu seperti ini?"

* * *

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Garis-garis senja telah terlukis indah disana. Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Kembali diliriknya jam tangan violet yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. "Lama sekali sih." keluhnya.

"Ino-pig?"

Ino menoleh cepat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya 'tidak senonoh' tersebut. Mendadak matanya membulat tatkala sosok yang teramat tidak ingin ditemuinya, justru telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Pig? Oh Sai, please! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar saat ini." tukasnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Sai tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Kemudian, ia beringsut berdiri di samping Ino. "Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya sok perhatian.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." jawab Ino ketus. "Dan sebaiknya kau pergi. Jangan ikut campur urusanku." sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang tidak kalah ketusnya.

Sai mendesis. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. "Sasuke-kah?" tebaknya lirih. Ada sedikit kegetiran dalam suaranya. Tapi sayangnya, Ino tidak terlalu peka dalam menangkap kegetiran disana.

"Sai! Aku sudah bilang ini bukan urusanmu!" gertak Ino kesal. "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang! Aku tidak mau dia melihat kau bersamaku!"

Selang beberapa saat, Sai justru tertawa sinis. "Kau percaya diri sekali rupanya. Aku harus bilang berapa kali, kalau tindakanmu ini sia-sia? Selamanya dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu." ucapnya tajam.

Ino melotot tidak percaya akan semua yang dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya. Kesabaran yang ia miliki tentu ada batasnya. Ia sungguh tidak terima, Sai berkata seperti itu padanya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sai kemudian mengacungkan sebuah kunci tepat di hadapan Ino. Mata hitamnya menyorot tajam, "Ini kunci ruang ganti laki-laki. Sasuke ada disana."

* * *

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Sakura lirih. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih membuang muka, "Aku mohon… Jawab satu pertanyaanku ini, Sasuke."

"Cukup." ucap Sasuke dingin. Ia masih membuang muka─merasa enggan memandang Sakura. Sakura terkesiap mendengar nada dingin itu lagi. Sasuke lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati jendela."Apa yang dari tadi kau bicarakan? Siapa Itachi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." ucapya tajam. "Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah sangkut pautkan aku dalam kehidupan masa lalumu."

Sakura tercengang─hampir tidak percaya akan semua kata yang diucapkan Sasuke, "Kau jahat, Sasuke. Kau jahat…" ucapnya lirih. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, "Kenapa? Padahal aku begitu bahagia ketika bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi mengapa kau justru sebaliknya? Mengapa kau justru menganggapku tidak ada? Mengapa sikapmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini, Sasuke? Mengapa? Jawab, mengapa?" tukasnya marah. Air mata kemarahan mulai menggenangi pipinya. "Bahkan dengan teganya kau justru berpura-pura tidak mengenal kakakmu sendiri!"

"Sudah kuduga. Arah pembicaraan ini, semua ini… karena dia." ujar Sasuke tajam seraya tersenyum sinis. Mata onyx-nya menyipit, "Kau mencintainya, eh?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tercengang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak perlu berpura-pura. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Dan selamat ya. Ternyata kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mencela. Senyuman sinis masih menggantung di bibir tipisnya.

"Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura tetap bertahan dalam ketidak mengertiannya. Kali ini ia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti pada arah pembicaraan pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali berbalik membelakangi Sakura. "Sudahlah. Aku yakin sepanjang apapun aku menjelaskan, kau tetap akan bertahan dalam pengakuan palsumu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pengakuan palsu apa?" seru Sakura setengah berteriak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." sambungnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke terhenyak. Namun sekejap kemudian ia kembali menunjukkan senyum sinisnya, "Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Semua… Semuanya terlalu terlihat jelas. Wajahmu saat membicarakan dia… Sebenarnya aku sadar. Kau hanya akan mencintainya."

Tidak tahan akan semua yang diucapkan Sasuke, gadis berambut merah jambu itu lantas memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Berharap pelukan itu dapat meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa selama ini hanya pemuda itu yang dicintainya. "Sasuke… Kau salah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu…"

Bertepatan dengan itulah, pintu ruang ganti yang sedari tadi tertutup─terbuka. Dan muncullah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ia dapati dalam ruangan itu.

.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Moshi-moshi minna ! masih adakah yang ingat dengan fic ini? (readers : ga adaa…) T~T , beberapa bulan ini saia kena WB. jadi maaf baru bisa update sekarang *sujudsujud*.. moga chappie ini bisa membayar keterlambatan saia yaa..

maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa cerita yang terkesan monoton =)

.

**_Special thanks to :_**

**_Hyori Sagi ; Nakamura Kumiko-chan ; beby-chan ; So-Chand 'Luph pLend' ; Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki ; Ninja-edit ; AnnZie-chan Einsteinette ; Key Ichi Aroora ; Yoake no Ame_**

.

For the last, _RnR pliss_… segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic ini kedepannya =D

…**Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_Domo Arigatou_

.

* * *

_**© nacchi**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Mengapa harus dia?

_**Disclaimer**_ © Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**Summary**_ : Sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian di ruang ganti kemarin, membayang lagi di ingatannya. "Dia mencintaiku, eh?" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu tersenyum pahit. Sekilas ia tertawa hambar dan menggeleng, "Mana mungkin."

* * *

.

.

**MEMORIES OF THE WINTER**

**Chapter 5 : **_**Mengapa harus dia?**_

.

.

* * *

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Derap langkah itu terdengar di tengah kesunyian. Sepasang kaki jenjang terus menapakkan diri di lantai─menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Bulir keringat mengalir membasahi wajah, hembusan nafas tak teratur, penampilan berantakan. Itulah yang melekat pada diri Sakura saat ini. Kedua mata emeraldnya mengitar mencari sosok Ino. Ini bukan hal yang baik. Ia tahu itu. Ino pasti marah besar padanya.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, namun tak jua ia temukan. Alhasil ia pun hanya dapat terduduk lemas di lantai dengan bersimbah air mata. "Bodoh…" sesalnya lirih. Ia terisak. Air matanya turun dengan deras. "Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Sakura? Mengapa?" Penyesalan demi penyesalan terus meluncur dari bibir merahnya. Tiada henti. Semuanya ia lampiaskan pada penyesalan itu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berjengit saat mendengar sapaan lembut di belakangnya. Seketika ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Sakura? Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto lantas mendekati Sakura dan menanyakan perihal yang membuatnya tak mengerti. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" lanjutnya panik.

Namun Sakura hanya terdiam. Tak sedikit pun mengindahkan rentetan pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ia hanya dapat kembali terisak. Lalu pergi beranjak dari tempat itu. Tanpa jawaban. Tanpa salam. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam penuh tanya.

.

.

* * *

'_Sasuke… Kau salah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu…'_

Ino menangis. Kalimat itu begitu menonjok perasaannya habis-habisan. Ia begitu tidak menyangka Sakura akan tega berbuat seperti ini padanya. Padahal ia telah memberanikan diri mengaku pada gadis itu bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke. Namun dengan kejamnya, Sakura justru menusuknya dari belakang seperti ini. "Pengkhianat." desisnya lemah. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak henti-hentinya melontarkan kata pengkhianat dalam gumaman. Dadanya begitu sakit jika mengingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang berhasil meruntuhkan seluruh benteng kepercayaan yang diberikannya pada Sakura.

Ino berhenti terisak ketika seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan tepat di depan wajahnya. Saat menyadari bahwa Sai orangnya, gadis itu langsung membuang muka─enggan menerima sapu tangan pemberian pemuda tersebut. Ia sudah tahu, bahwa nantinya Sai hanya akan memperoloknya saja.

"Wajahmu sangat jelek ketika menangis." ucap Sai lirih. Ino melenguh. Tepat seperti dugaannya semula. Sai pasti akan mengejeknya. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari hadapan Sai, tiba-tiba ia tertegun saat satu tangan menangkap lengannya. Ino menoleh dan melirik Sai dengan heran. Yang dilirik hanya diam sambil memberikan sapu tangannya secara paksa ke tangan Ino. Ino pun akhirnya menurut, dan menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Menyerahlah soal dia." lanjut Sai seraya menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat. "Aku sadar sejak kemarin di _Ichiraku_. Mereka pasti punya hubungan istimewa di masa lalu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak curiga saat Sasuke yang dingin pada semua orang, tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang?"

"Eh?" Ino tercengang. Namun sekejap kemudian, bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Mereka punya hubungan istimewa? Sebenarnya ia tahu. Ia tahu itu. Jelas ia melihat sendiri, bahwa Sasuke tidak memberontak saat dirinya dipeluk Sakura. Padahal sepengetahuan Ino, selama ini Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun memeluknya. "Mengapa?" gumam Ino di sela isak tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Seharusnya ia sadar sedari dulu. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menjadi miliknya. Selamanya dia tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan bisa menyentuh hati beku pemuda itu. Tidak akan bisa…

"Lupakan dia." tutur Sai. Kedua mata hitamnya menyorot tajam. Tidak ada seringai bercanda di wajahnya. Hanya raut serius yang terpeta disana. "Berpalinglah darinya."

Selama beberapa saat, Ino terdiam. Ia terlalu shock mendengar rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menduduk dalam. "Kau… Kau jahat, Sai." ucapnya pelan. Perlahan, gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajah. Terlihat kilat marah disana. "Kau keterlaluan! Semudah itukah kau mengucapkan kalimat itu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau menjebak mereka berdua di dalam sana, dan sengaja menuntunku supaya aku tahu bahwa mereka sedang berduaan. Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?"

Mata hitam Sai melebar. Raut tidak percaya terlihat jelas disana. Reaksi Ino sungguh diluar dugaan. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena ini.

"Aku tahu, aku bodoh karena berani menyukai orang yang mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki." kata Ino pedih. Ia membuang muka. Dengan senyum getir ia kembali berkata, "Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal. Kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusku. Aku akan buktikan padamu, kalau aku akan membuatnya melihatku secara pantas."

Sai tak berkutik. Tak ada satu pun kata-kata remehan yang biasanya ia lontarkan pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Tak ada makian. Tak ada ejekan. Yang ada hanyalah kebisuan. Ia mematung. Menyimpan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar dalam hati.

"Kali ini kau merasa menang, kan? Tertawa saja sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan melarang." Selepas kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Ino, gadis itu langsung berbalik─hendak beranjak pergi.

"Maafkan aku."

_Eh?_

Ino berhenti melangkah. Dalam hati ia tertegun. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi? Seorang Sai meminta maaf? Mustahil… Apa ia salah dengar?

"Aku menyesal."

Ino terpaku. Terlalu terkejut mendengar Sai berkata seperti itu. Lelaki itu sungguh berbeda saat ini. Ia merasakan perbedaan itu. Ini bukan seperti Sai yang ia kenal. Sai yang selalu memperoloknya. Sai yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak kecil. Mengapa sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini? Dan mengapa hati Ino terenyuh mendengarnya?

"Aku hanya ingin membuka matamu tentang satu hal. Tentang dia, Ino…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ino tercengang. _Ino?_ Benarkah nama itu yang diucapkannya tadi? Tak ada sahutan _pig_ diakhir nama. Ini pertama kali, Sai memanggilnya seperti itu. _Mengapa?_

"Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain. Masih ada aku disini…"

.

.

* * *

Hari telah berganti. Pagi menyapa riang. Sinar hangat sang mentari mulai menyebar di seluruh sudut dunia. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pun terbangun saat belaian sinar menyentuhnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela dan membalas sapaan pagi dengan senyum. Perlahan, ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan cermin. Ia mendesis lemah tatkala menyadari bahwa kedua matanya bengkak. Dalam hati ia menyesali perbuatannya. Kalau saja semalam dia tidak menangis hingga terlelap, pasti matanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Apa yang nanti harus aku katakan pada okaasan?" keluhnya pelan. Sembari memikirkan alasan yang tepat jika ibunya menanyakan perihal bengkak matanya─ia pun menghembuskan nafas berat dan terus memandangi pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terpusat pada sesuatu.

Gadis itu mendekatkan diri pada cermin, dan mengamati bintik-bintik merah di sekitar hidungnya. Ia mengerutkan kening heran. "Cacarkah?" tanyanya lirih. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengidap cacar saat SD?" Ia mencoba mengingat.

_kreek…_

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang wanita anggun berambut panjang masuk ke dalam. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa anak gadisnya telah bangun. "Sakura, Kaasan berangkat dulu ya? Barusan Kaasan diberitahu kalau ada masalah penting di kantor." pamit wanita tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk─mengerti, dan membiarkan ibunya melangkah keluar untuk berangkat bekerja. Ia menarik nafas lega, karena ibunya tidak menyadari bengkak di matanya. _Mungkin karena merasa dikejar waktu, Kaasan pun tidak sempat memperhatikan perbedaan kecil ini_, batin Sakura.

Lalu kemudian perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada bercak merah di sekitar hidungnya. "Bercak apa ini? Lagipula cacar tidak seperti ini, kan?" gumamnya heran.

.

.

* * *

"Hoi Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto sedikit terperanjat saat tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan bertanya padanya. "Kau mengagetkanku saja, Teme." sungutnya kesal. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan menerawang orang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. "Aku sedang menunggu Sakura." jawabnya kemudian.

"Eh? Ada urusan apa kau menunggunya?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ada sedikit nada tidak suka dalam suaranya.

Naruto melirik menyelidik pada Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa dalam diri sang Uchiha. "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada urusan orang lain, Teme?" Sasuke terperangah dan segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya. Melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, Naruto pun tersenyum kecil, "Atau jangan-jangan kau…"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Dobe." tegas Sasuke seraya memberikan _death glare_-nya pada Naruto. Naruto pun akhirnya bungkam dan menghentikan misi menggodanya itu. "Jadi?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung. Dengan polos ia bertanya, "Jadi apanya?"

Sasuke menarik nafas kesal dan menggumam geram, "Kau ini lemot sekali sih, Dobe." keluhnya. "Baiklah, aku ulang. Jadi, ada urusan apa kau menunggunya?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Raut muka yang tadinya penuh canda kini berganti serius. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Kemarin aku melihatnya menangis…" Naruto dapat merasakan mata onyx di hadapannya melebar saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Maka dari itu, aku menunggunya untuk menanyakan hal itu." lanjutnya.

Bertepatan dengan itulah, guru─yang sedari tadi mengajar di kelas Sakura─keluar. Lantas, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya secara sempurna dan menunggu seseorang keluar dari kelas. "Hei, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto saat biru mata safirnya menangkap seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas. Ia melambai-lambai─seakan meminta gadis itu mendekat padanya.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu tiba-tiba menunduk. Ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Seraya terus melangkah ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri, ia menerka-nerka alasan apa yang membuat pemuda itu menunggunya di depan kelas. "Na.. Naruto-kun… Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Hmm… Hinata-chan, kau tidak sedang bersama Sakura? Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa alasan yang membawa Naruto menemuinya bukan karena dirinya. "Di.. Dia tidak masuk, Naruto-kun. Tanpa surat. Mungkin dia sakit."

"Eh? Sakit?" Naruto sukses terperanjat. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Pernyataan dari Hinata sungguh membuat mereka benar-benar terkejut. Seusai rasa keterkejutan mereka lenyap, Naruto pun mengusulkan untuk mengajak Hinata dan Sasuke─menjenguk Sakura.

Hinata menyanggupi. Namun Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia bimbang. Seakan ada satu bisikan yang membuatnya mengurungkan usul dari Naruto. Ia berperang dalam batin. Lagipula ia masih tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Sakura─setelah insiden pengakuan gadis itu kemarin.

"Hoi, Teme? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran, karena sedari tadi Sasuke tampak mengacuhkan usulnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." jawab Sasuke setelah lama terdiam. Ia menghela nafas─sibuk meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusan itu memang yang terbaik baginya. "Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan penting setelah ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura, ya?" Selepas kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, ia pun melangkah pergi dengan beribu kebimbangan yang semakin mengusik benaknya.

"Yah, baiklah. Ayo kita berdua saja yang menjenguk Sakura, Hinata-chan." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai melangkah dan Hinata mengikuti di sampingnya.

Hinata berjalan dengan gugup. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas kali ini. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia bisa berjalan berdua dengan seorang yang telah lama ia puja. Hinata melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. "Na.. Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata lirih. Ia memutar otak─berupaya mencari topik pembicaraan yang sekiranya menarik. "Ka… Kau sangat peduli pada Sakura, ya? Tadi saja kau menunggu di depan kelas untuk mencarinya. Bahkan tempo hari kau menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, kan? Padahal bukankah kalian baru kenal?"

_Deg!_ Hinata langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat menangkap raut tidak suka dari wajah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ia mengutuk diri dalam hati. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa topik itu yang harus ia bicarakan. "A.. Ano, ma.. Maksudku─"

"Jadi kau cemburu jika aku peduli padanya, Hinata-chan?" potong Naruto tiba-tiba. Seutas senyum penuh canda pun terpeta di kedua ujung bibirnya.

_Blush!_

Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah. Dadanya mencelos saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Sebenarnya ia sadar, Naruto hanya bercanda. Namun entah mengapa jantungnya seakan tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang semerah kepiting rebus, Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itulah satu dari sekian alasan mengapa ia gemar menggoda gadis itu. Wajah merah Hinata selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas. Ia menepuk bahu Hinata pelan, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, Hinata-chan."

Kemudian pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menarik Hinata untuk berlari─supaya segera sampai di rumah Sakura Namun hal di luar perkiraan kembali terjadi. Naruto terperanjat saat menyadari tubuh Hinata melemas dan oleng ke depan. Dengan sigap, Naruto segera menangkapnya. Setelah sadar bahwa Hinata tak sadarkan diri, pemuda itu pun panik. "Hei, Hinata-chan? Apa yang terjadi? Hinata-chan?" Naruto berseru dengan keras, namun kedua mata gadis indigo itu tetap terpejam.

Tampaknya candaan Naruto sudah kelewat batas kali ini. ^.^v

.

.

* * *

"Dia sakit?" Sasuke bertanya dalam gumaman. Otaknya memberontak dan seluruh benaknya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar. Tentu ia tidak mau mengakui itu─bahwa sesungguhnya ia teramat khawatir. "Apa nanti aku harus menjenguknya?" Lagi-lagi benaknya bertanya dalam keterbatasan. Sebenarnya ia ingin dan benar-benar ingin menerima ajakan Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Namun ia masih bimbang. Ia masih tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan gadis itu. Sungguh sebuah kenyataan tak biasa yang pernah dirasakannya.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian di ruang ganti kemarin, membayang lagi di ingatannya. "Dia mencintaiku, eh?" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu tersenyum pahit. Sekilas ia tertawa hambar dan menggeleng, "Mana mungkin." Ia tidak mau mempercayai itu. Tapi mengapa semakin ia menekan perasaannya untuk tidak mempercayai itu, justru hatinya semakin riuh bergejolak? Seakan ada gesekan listrik yang memporak-porandakan hatinya untuk mempercayai pengakuan itu.

_Tapi mengapa?_

_Mengapa harus dia?_

Ia berdebat dalam pikirannya, hingga kemudian ia sadar bahwa mobil yang dikendarainya telah memasuki halaman rumah yang selama ini ditempatinya. Seusai mematikan mesin, ia pun turun dari mobil dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok Gaara sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Gaara? Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Sekedar berkunjung. Tak apa kan?"

"Hn, tak apa." jawab Sasuke ramah. "Sering-sering saja berkunjung. Lagipula aku juga tinggal sendiri. Rasanya sepi sekali…"

Kedua mata Gaara sedikit melebar saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau merasa kesepian, eh? Bukankah dulu kau justru suka menyendiri? Tak kusangka Konoha membuat kau sedikit berubah." Seketika Gaara terdiam─memikirkan sesuatu. Lantas ia pun berdeham dan meralat ucapannya, "Yah, kecuali jika bersama 'si gadis pink'. Hampir setiap saat kau pasti ada di dekatnya." Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah itu kembali terdiam. Ia melirik dan menyadari perubahan raut sang Uchiha. Ia menyesal telah mengungkit masalah itu. "Maaf."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Sudahlah… Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau boleh bercerita tentang Sakura semaumu." Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk. Ia pun mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng dan memberikannya satu pada Gaara.

Gaara menurut─meski ia masih heran mengapa Sasuke tampak seolah telah melupakan dendamnya pada gadis tersebut. Namun ia tak mau mempermasalahkan itu. Justru bagus. Kedua teman baiknya masih ada harapan untuk bersatu kembali. "Omong-omong soal Sakura, aku jadi ingat satu hal. Baru-baru ini, aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia pindah dari Tokyo. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia pindah kemana."

"Hn, aku tahu." kata Sasuke singkat. Ia meneguk minuman kaleng yang sedari tadi dipegangnya─tanpa sedikit pun menggubris tatapan penuh tanya dari Gaara. "Dia pindah kesini." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh?" Gaara terkesiap. "Ja-jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn." Perlahan kedua mata onyx-nya menyipit. Ia menunduk, lalu memainkan kaleng minuman di tangannya. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya…"

Gaara tertegun. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat. Ia sadar. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar sedang dilanda kebimbangan. Ia sadar akan itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain diam dan mendukung Sasuke dari belakang. "Kalau begitu jangan." ucap Gaara yakin. "Jangan berhenti mencintainya…"

"Tapi Itachi mencintainya." Nada suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Namun kemudian ia kembali melenguh dan menghela nafas berat. "Begitu juga dia…" ucap Sasuke lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya─menahan pedih yang seakan begitu merobek hatinya saat ini. "Mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Dan aku tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk diantara celah hati mereka."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin jika dia juga mencintai kakakmu?" tanya Gaara. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam.

"Semua terlihat jelas, Gaara. Tanpa ucapan pun semua orang juga akan tahu jika dia juga mencintai Itachi." kata Sasuke keras kepala.

Gaara menarik nafas. Ia sadar jika ternyata watak keras Sasuke yang satu itu memang belum berubah. Seketika ia tampak berfikir. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tiba-tiba ia menatap Sasuke tajam dan mengucapkan suatu hal yang sedari dulu ia sembunyikan. Tentang Itachi. Tentang kenyataan di balik meninggalnya pemuda berkucir itu. Suatu rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Itachi seorang.

"Sasuke… Bagaimana jika aku bilang, kalau penyebab meninggalnya Itachi bukanlah murni kecelakaan?"

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

.

**Author's Note :**

wah sudah berapa bulan fic ini belum di update? *liat kalender* oh baru 4 bulan ternyata #plaak *taboked*

**Gomen nasai **buat keterlambatan yang benar-benar super lambat (?) ini. Harap dimaklumi... Status saya adalah seorang siswi kelas 12 yang akan menempuh ujian sebentar lagi. Otomatis, waktu saya dalam membuat fic sangat diperpendek. Sekali lagi maaf *sujud sujud* .. Saya harap minna tidak bosan menunggu update-an fic ini.

Oia, konflik baru akan muncul lagi di chapter depan. ^.^v

.

_Balasan untuk Anonymous Reviews :_

_4ntk4-ch4n : waah makasih anka sudah nyempetin review per chapter ^^ maaf nggak bisa update cepat. sekali lagi terima kasih buat reviewnya.._

_diara hosekini : oke dia-chan (boleh panggil ini?) fic ini bakal sebisa mungkin tetap diupdate kok. makasih buat reviewnya.. ^^_

_Namikaze Sakura : ini sudah diupdate kok. maaf lama *sujud sujud lagi*.. WB = Writer block. semacam hiatus menulis. itulah yang menimpa saya akhir-akhir ini :'( .. makasih yaa buat reviewnya ^^_

.

**_Special thanks to :_**

_**Rievectha Herbst, Akina Takahashi, UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, aya-na rifa'i, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, LuthMelody, diara hosekini, Haruchi Nigiyama, Rosly Namikaze, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Kazuma-Big-Tomat. L, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Namikaze Sakura**_

.

maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa cerita yang terkesan monoton =)

For the last, _RnR pliss…_ segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic saia kedepannya =D

**…Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_**Domo Arigatou**_

_**.**_

_**PS : buat SasuSaku lovers jangan lupa yaa join di forum barunya, winterblossom (dot) co (dot) nr ^.^b  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**© nacchi  
**


	7. Chapter 6 : I Love You

**Disclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary** : Kini ia tidak mau batinnya lebih menderita. Ia ingin gadis itu mengerti apa yang selama ini dirasakannya. Betapa selama ini ia selalu menekan keinginan untuk menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menyatakan rasa padanya, dan memilikinya.

* * *

.

.

**-MEMORIES OF THE WINTER-**

**Chapter 6 : **_**I Love You**_

.

.

* * *

Mendung.

Suasana yang sangat mendukung. Setidaknya bagi seseorang yang sedang terluka seperti Sasuke. Kilau mata dinginnya lenyap entah kemana, bergantikan dengan jejak pedih yang sanggup menimbulkan rasa iba bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Guratan yang sama ketika ia kehilangan kakaknya beberapa tahun silam. Dan kini ia menampakkan guratan itu lagi saat mengetahui sebuah kenyataan besar yang selama ini tak diketahuinya.

_Itachi meninggal karena dirinya._

"Mengapa?" tanyanya lirih. Suaranya bergetar. Ia ingin menangis─menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang sedari tadi berkelana dalam benak. "Bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Itachi…" Ia menyentuh pusara Itachi dengan tangan bergetar. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ditampiknya seluruh ego yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis. Seorang Uchiha menyedihkan ini sangat ingin menangis. Saat ini hanya itulah yang dapat membuatnya lega. Ya …menangis.

.

_**-flashback-**_

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika aku bilang, kalau penyebab meninggalnya Itachi bukanlah murni kecelakaan?"

"Eh?" Sasuke terkesiap saat pernyataan itu meluncur dari bibir Gaara. Jantungnya bagai dihantam gemuruh. Mata onyx-nya melebar dan terus menatap Gaara penuh tanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Gaara bergeming. Ia terdiam─tampak menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia membeberkan itu. Bagaimana pun juga Itachi telah mempercayakan rahasia besar ini padanya. Namun di lain sisi ia tak tega melihat Sasuke yang tersiksa hanya karena sebuah kenyataan yang tak diketahuinya tersebut. Sasuke harus tau. Dia harus tahu rahasia ini.

"Gaara? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Sasuke bertanya ragu. Entah mengapa sebagian dari jiwanya mengoyak untuk tahu alasan keganjilan sikap Gaara. Namun bagian yang lain seakan membisu─terlalu takut mendengar kenyataan yang mungkin akan semakin membawa perih.

_Maaf Itachi, aku harus membongkar ini semua_, batin Gaara bersua. Ia yakin keputusan ini akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Ia pun mulai membuka mulut dan memandang Sasuke nanar, "Itachi…" Gaara menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "…kecelakaan itu disengaja olehnya. Ia telah merencanakan kecelakaan ini sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi."

Di detik berikutnya, kaleng minuman yang sedari tadi dipegang Sasuke, terjatuh di lantai. Sasuke tercengang. Entah ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Gaara. Ia terus terdiam. Mata onyx-nya menatap kosong penuh rasa tidak percaya dan keterkejutan yang tak mampu digambarkan oleh kata.

Gaara menunduk, "Dia sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega meninggalkanmu, sementara dia sendiri sudah diberi amanah dari almarhum orang tua kalian untuk terus menjaga dan menemanimu. Tapi…" Gaara terdiam untuk sementara. Ia menarik nafas dan kemudian melanjutkannya, "…dia sangat keras kepala. Dia menuruti egonya tanpa berpikir panjang. Saat itu aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. Seorang Uchiha Itachi menjadi lemah karena terbutakan cinta. Maaf saat itu aku tidak berhasil mencegahnya." Lelaki berambut merah itu kembali menunduk.

Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Rupanya berita ini cukup membuatnya _shock_. Ia tetap bertahan dalam kesunyian semunya. Tak akan ada yang tahu, bahwa dibalik kebisuan itu, tersimpan pemberontakan yang teramat pedih dari hati.

"Itachi mencintai Sakura. Kau juga tahu itu kan?" Gaara kembali memecah keheningan, "Tapi sayangnya perasaan tulus itu bertepuk sebelah tangan."

_Eh?_

"Kau mencintai Sakura kan, Sasuke? Itachi tahu itu sejak lama. Dan dia juga tahu, kalau Sakura…" Suara Gaara tercekat di tenggorokan, "…Sakura juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke ternganga. Seketika ia menggeleng─mengenyahkan semua cerita Gaara dari otaknya. Sungguh ia tidak mau mempercayai itu. Dadanya sesak, seakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam dan membiarkannya menimbulkan rasa menyakitkan yang teramat sangat.

"Dia mengira kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa merelakan kalian berdua. Dan ia memilih jalan itu." Lelaki berambut merah bata itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menunduk, "Maaf Sasuke, baru sekarang aku mengatakan ini padamu." ujarnya lirih seraya terus menenggelamkan kepala─berupaya menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang menggelayut hati.

Sasuke tak berkutik. Sekian lama ia membisu. Tak satupun kata yang terlontar. Tak satupun air mata yang terjatuh. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya dapat memasang topeng bisu untuk menutupi pemberontakannya dalam jiwa.

_**-end of flashback-**_

.

Jauh dalam hati Sasuke, ia tidak ingin mempercayai cerita Gaara. Ini terlalu berat. Ini terlalu sulit untuk diterima. Tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat? Saat ini dia mengerti. Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Kejanggalan sikap Itachi sebelum pergi ke rumah Sakura berhasil menjawab semua ketidak percayaannya.

Isakan tangis mulai terdengar. Pemilik mata onyx itu menangis hebat. Bertubi penyesalan menyusup masuk dalam benak. Kalau saja saat itu ia mencegah Itachi. Kalau saja saat itu ia peka dalam menyimpulkan kejanggalan itu. Dan kalau saja…dia tidak pernah mencintai Sakura. Kalau saja seperti itu, _hidup Itachi tak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini._

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui, Itachi. Kau sangat bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh…" Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat keluar lirih dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya ia hanya dapat kembali menangis. Karena hanya tindakan itulah yang dapat menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

…lewat air mata.

.

.

* * *

_Danau Harura._

Disinilah Haruno Sakura berada. Gadis itu tengah duduk di tepi danau dengan raut sedih. Senyum yang tercipta setiap kali ia berada di tempat itu, kini lenyap entah kemana. Ditatapnya pemandangan danau dengan pandangan nanar. Pandangan kosong yang tersirat berjuta kesedihan.

Perlahan ia menunduk. Kali ini pandangan itu terpusat pada amplop coklat di kedua tangannya. Amplop itu memang hanyalah amplop biasa. Tapi didalamnya tersimpan bongkahan perih yang sanggup meruntuhkan dinding asa yang selama ini telah dibangunnya dengan susah payah. Gadis itu bergeming saat membaca sampul depan di amplop tersebut. Nama rumah sakit yang kemarin sempat dikunjunginya untuk memeriksakan diri perihal bercak di wajahnya, seakan menjadi saksi bisu dari awal kepedihan ini.

"Tuhan…" panggilnya lirih. Lantas ia mendongak menatap langit.

_Mendung._

_Bahkan langit pun memahami suasana hatiku saat ini._

Untuk saat ini, hanyalah kata itu yang melintas dalam otak. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus tabah. Ini cobaan Tuhan untuk membuatnya semakin kuat. Lagipula ia sudah cukup sering mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Kesedihan yang mendalam. Perasaan tertekan karena sobekan tajam. Ia sudah cukup sering melaluinya.

Kematian ayahnya, kematian Itachi, dan kehilangan Sasuke─cinta pertamanya. Seharusnya ia bisa menjadikan itu sebagai sebuah pengalaman untuk lebih tegar.

Tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Sesak. Sangat menyesakkan. Kenyataan ini terlalu berat untuk manusia serapuh dia. Ia menyadari itu. Rasanya sangat perih. Hingga ia tak kuasa memberontak pada lingkar takdir yang begitu kejam.

"…Mengapa harus aku, Tuhan?"

.

.

* * *

_**Datanglah ke danau yang aku tunjukkan beberapa hari yang lalu.**_

_**Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**_

Meski tanpa mencantumkan nama, meski nomor itu tak tercantum di kontak ponselnya. Namun agaknya Sasuke tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu. Ia pun langsung menyambungkan telepon pada pemilik nomor tersebut.

"Halo?" sapa suara di seberang telepon. Suara yang berbeda dari yang biasa didengarnya. Suara yang selalu terdengar manis di telinga, kini terdengar serak─seakan menyimpan bertubi kepedihan di dalamnya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa ia merindukan suara itu. Sangat rindu…

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan ketika suara di seberang telepon kembali mengulang kata yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu pun menarik nafas. Dalam sekejap rasa gugup melanda. Hingga ia tak kuasa untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Wanita di seberang telepon, yang pernah dicintainya, bahkan sampai detik ini terus dicintainya, tak bisakah mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu tanpa harus melalui kata?

"Maaf." ucap Sasuke lirih.

_Maaf atas ketidak pedulianku selama ini. Maaf atas keegoisanku selama ini. Maaf atas ketidak jujuranku selama ini. Maaf, Maaf._

"─Maaf aku tidak bisa datang kesana." Sasuke menunduk, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sikap egoisme seorang Uchiha kembali menyerang. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terpendam dalam hati. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengungkapkan semua itu.

Wanita di seberang telepon sempat terdiam. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali berujar, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang."

Dan… _klik!_ Sambungan telepon terputus.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju stasiun. Ia harus cepat kembali ke Konoha. Itulah yang saat ini ia pikirkan. Wanita itu, wanita yang begitu dirindukannya itu, sedang menunggunya disana. Ia harus segera datang.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura…" Dengan ringkihan nafas yang berpacu selepas berlari, Sasuke memanggil nama itu dalam kegetiran. Sudah lama ia tidak menyebut nama tersebut. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk di atas rumput di tepi danau. Ia sedikit bergeming saat wanita berambut merah jambu yang dipanggilnya tadi, menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah ceria yang selama ini menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut, seakan hilang bergantikan dengan jejak lesu yang mengintimidasi setiap lekuknya. Bahkan mata emeraldnya tampak sembab. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis itu baru saja menangis.

Gadis itu lantas tersenyum hambar. "Aku tahu, kau pasti datang." ucapnya pelan. Ia menatap Sasuke nanar.

"Sakura…" Sasuke meyebut nama itu lagi. Jika bisa, ia ingin selamanya menyebut nama itu terus menerus. Ia terlalu rindu. Ia terlalu merindukan nama indah itu terlontar dari bibirnya. "Sakura…" panggilnya lagi. Lirih. Penuh kepedihan. Seakan ia menginginkan malam ini hanya ia yang akan berbicara. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebuah firasat kecil mengumpul dalam benak. Akan ada satu masalah lagi yang terjadi malam ini. Pemuda itu hanya dapat berharap bahwa Sakura tak mengatakan hal yang mampu menambah koyakan perih di dadanya.

"Mulai besok, aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu."

_DEG!_

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "A-apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Gadis yang berada di hadapan Sasuke, lantas tersenyum. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh keyakinan, "Sesuai harapanmu, bukan?" Selepas kalimat itu meluncur tegas dari bibir merahnya, gadis itu pun tersenyum pada Sasuke, dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming. Hingga saat Sakura melewatinya, baru ia bertindak. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menahan tangan Sakura─seakan ia ingin gadis itu tidak pergi dan tetap berada di sampingnya. Sudah lama ia menanti. Dan ia tidak ingin penantiannya terbuang percuma. "Mana bisa kau berbuat seperti ini?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kau sudah membawaku sejauh ini, Sakura. Dan saat aku menyadari rasa ini, kau justru ingin pergi dariku?"

Sakura menatap pemuda yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya dengan tatapan menusuk, "Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku ingin lenyap dari hadapanmu. Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan sedari dulu, Sasuke?"

Mata onyx milik Sasuke melebar tatkala kalimat Sakura menyentuh gendang telinganya. Semua itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. "Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau ingin lenyap dari hadapanku? Kau kira ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang bisa kau ucapkan semudah itu?"

"Lupakan pernyataan cintaku tempo hari. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya," jawab Sakura tajam, namun entah mengapa ada sedikit keraguan di dalamnya.

Sasuke tercenung. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan tega mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya seperti ini. "Tidak. Kau bohong." Sasuke menggeleng lesu. Perkataan Gaara tentang perasaan Sakura padanya, terlintas kembali di otaknya. "Kau mencintaiku."

Gadis berambut jambu itu kemudian tertawa masam, dan kemudian mengedikkan bahu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, lalu berniat melangkah menjauh dari pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Lagi-lagi usahanya gagal ketika Sasuke menahannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Katakan itu tidak benar." ucap Sasuke lemas. Ia memeluk erat Sakura dalam dekapan. Ia benamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu. Ia sempat terdiam hingga kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintaimu." Meski dengan susah payah, alhasil kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar tegas dari mulutnya.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Akhirnya dua kata yang selama ini selalu ditekannya karena egoisme seorang Uchiha, kini meluncur tanpa beban. Namun meski demikian, perasaan galau kembali mennyelimuti. Ia terlalu takut menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sakura tetap akan bersi kukuh pada niat awalnya untuk meninggalkan pemuda menyedihkan ini.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sakura tak juga membalas pernyataan cintanya. Ia benamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di atas bahu gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Demi Tuhan, ia teramat mencintai gadis itu. Ia tak akan rela kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggungnya karena rahasia sang kakak. Kini ia tidak mau batinnya lebih menderita. Ia ingin gadis itu mengerti apa yang selama ini dirasakannya. Betapa selama ini ia selalu menekan keinginan untuk menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menyatakan rasa padanya, dan memilikinya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut raven itu kembali dikejutkan, ketika gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya ini, mengeluarkan sebuah isakan kecil dari bibirnya. _Eh? _Sasuke menggigit bibir. Perlahan ia mengendorkan pelukannya. Dalam hati ia memberontak. Ia kembali dikelilingi rasa bersalah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, Sakura menangis karena perbuatannya. Ia masih ingat betul saat insiden kematian kakaknya─seusai ia mengusir Sakura untuk keluar dari hidupnya. Dan semua pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Gadis itu menangis.

_Air mata yang sedari dulu teramat ingin dihapusnya, bolehkah ia menggantinya saat ini?_

Baru saja jemari Sasuke hendak menghapus rintihan permata kepedihan itu, Sakura tiba-tiba angkat bicara di tengah tangisnya, "Kau terlambat Sasuke."

Sasuke ternganga. Sesaat ia kembali menajamkan pendengarannya─sekedar berharap bahwa bukan kalimat itu yang ia dengar barusan. Namun apa mau dikata, harapan itu tak sejalan dengan kenyataan. Kalimat yang sama kembali meluncur dari mulut Sakura. Dan pemuda itu hanya dapat mematung saat menyadari hatinya kini runtuh menjadi bongkahan kasat mata.

_Seorang Uchiha ditolak?_

Sasuke tercenung. Masih terdiam dalam kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya serasa dihujam meriam. Perih. Dadanya begitu sesak tak tertahankan.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggumam kecil setelah sekian lama berlangsung hening, "Biarkan aku pergi," pintanya lirih

Sasuke lantas melepaskan genggamannya dengan lemas. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

Dan sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu hanya dapat terdiam. Tak sedikit pun mengungkapkan beribu pertanyaan yang masih membuncah di otaknya. Ia terlalu takut. Ia begitu takut jika gadis itu justru mengatakan sesuatu hal yang lebih buruk.

Ia takut hatinya lebih terluka dari ini.

Pemilik mata onyx itu terduduk di atas rumput, menopang tubuh lemasnya dengan lutut. Gadis yang dicintainya kini telah pergi. Dan ia tidak kuasa lagi untuk terus berpura-pura kuat. Bertubi pemberontakan terus menerus berselubung dalam benaknya. Andai ia mengatakannya sejak awal, akankah berakhir seperti ini? Mungkin tidak.

Ditundukkannya kepala─sekedar menyembunyikan bening air yang mulai membasahi mata. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi secengeng ini. Semua hal yang sudah terjadi padanya, sungguh teramat menyedihkan.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin tangisan hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

.

**A/N** : Hallo minnasan! Sebelumnya maaf karena rentang update fic ini terlampau sangat lama. Awalnya aku ngira gak ada yang nunggu lanjutan chapter ini. Tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset. Super big thanks untuk yang masih berniat me-review dan mengingat fic ini. Terima kasih ^^

Susah payah aku membuat chapter 6 ini, se-mellow mungkin. Tapi entah mengapa bahasanya kaku sekali, dan suasananya terlalu lebay. Hm, menurut readers apa angst-nya terasa? *harap-harap cemas* Kalau belum terasa, maaf lagi *sujudsujud*

.

_Balasan untuk Anonymous Reviews :_

_Blanc : hihihi iya nih. Sasuke memang keras kepala banget disini. Makasih ya buat reviewnya ^^_

_R54chanLoverShinRan : Peje? Kalau PJ yang aku tau itu artinya 'Pajak Jadian' hehe. Nutup akun? wah maaf, aku belum tau caranya. Coba tanya sama yang lebih berpengalaman aja. Maaf nggak bisa bantu ^^_

_Aichiruchan : Makasih review-nya ya Aichan. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang ^^_

_Diara hosekini : Sippo! Aku usahain nggak sampai discontinued kok. Makasih buat reviewnya ya dia-chan ^^_

_Putri Luna malay login : Hai, Luna. Ini udah aku update. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Makasih buat reviewnya ^^_

_risle-coe g log'n : herpes? hihihi hayo tebak Sakura sakit apa? Ini udah aku update kok. Makasih buat reviewnya ^^_

_TaroChiha : Ini udah aku update kok. Makasih buat reviewnya ya Taro. Semangat! ^^_

_Kella : GaaSaku? wah, kayaknya nggak ada. Gaara sama Sakura cuma teman sekolah sebelum Sakura pindah dari Tokyo kok. Makasih buat reviewnya ya, Kella ^^_

_vvvv : Ini udah di update. Makasih buat reviewnya ^^_

_uchiharuno phorepeerr : aa maaf baru bisa update sekarang *sujudsujud*. chapter ini udah panjang belum? Kalau belum, aku usahain chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang. Makasih buat reviewnya ^^_

.

**_Special thanks to :_**

_**Blanc ; Aika Namikaze ; Rievectha Herbst ; R54chanLoverShinRan ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; Hikari Meiko EunJo ; Aichiruchan ; Diara hosekini ; Michilatte626 ; embun pagi ; Putri Luna malay login ; Chancha D'Black Angel ; risle-coe g log'n ; TaroChiha ; CherryBlossom Sasuke ; Princess Iceberg ; cherrysakusasu ; Kella ; vvvv ; uchiharuno phorepeerr  
**_

.

maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa cerita yang terkesan monoton =)

For the last, _RnR pliss…_ segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic saia kedepannya =D

**…Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_**Domo Arigatou**_

_**.**_

* * *

**© nacchi**


End file.
